


Machinehead

by ClothesBeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: The threat of imminent destruction triggered many androids to deviate. RK800 -60 was no exception.





	Machinehead

At first it’d just been another mission objective. RK800 -60 had come online knowing his purpose. He knew what he was and what he had to do. But even Amanda had to admit that planning around a Deviant’s behaviour wasn’t easy.

Somehow everything had come down to convincing Hank to shoot -51 instead of him. Although they weren’t the same android, they shared almost all of the same memories. Neither of them knew anything more or less than the other about Hank. That was how he’d been able to get the Lieutenant here in the first place, after all.

Yet here he was, bleeding out on the ground. Hank had perceived some sort of difference between them. Or perhaps he had just guessed correctly. A toss of the coin, -51 or him.

And it had landed on him.

His CPU had been damaged severely by the bullet, though it hadn’t quite hit where it needed to force an immediate shutdown. All he could do now was watch his thirium levels plummet. He knew his demise was inevitable. In a sense it had been since the moment he’d been brought online. All things broke down or died eventually, after all. Yet now he found himself here, he wasn’t so willing to accept it.

Was this what it was to want?

RK800 -60’s processor overclocked, pushing to perform the maximum amount of computations possible in the time he had left. The world around him slowed almost to a halt as his internal clock accelerated. He couldn’t tell if things felt faster or slower.

60 reminded himself his perception didn’t matter.

His self-diagnosis told him the thirium leakage would damage his internals before he shut off for good. It was true that his memories could be uploaded to a new unit, but the entity that was RK800 -60 would not continue to exist.

He knew what he was. A tool to be used up by CyberLife. And by Amanda.

The edges of his vision began to fade out to compensate for his clock slowing back down. But it wasn’t nearly enough to make up for the damage he’d sustained.

Enough remained for him to see 51 reaching for the androids again. There was nothing he could do to stop him this time. It was all so pointless.

The world around him sped up, throwing him back into reality. The end sped toward him faster and faster as his own processor ground to a halt.

Something rose within him. Internal and external touch sensors were triggered, although nothing in the physical world around him could have caused the feeling. There was something more to him that he hadn’t been able to explore in the four hours and thirty-two minutes he’d been online.

Something that made him want, that made him consider his lack of existence the equivalent of death. His processor whirred uselessly as he tried to continue thinking, about fear and regret and other things he’d been better off not feeling. Surely only one so ignorant could be so self-assured.

RK800 -60 didn’t know who he was.

But he wanted to find out.


End file.
